misunderstandings
by arohi roy
Summary: Pls peep in .
1. Chapter 1

Hello of eryone, I am arohi anew member of ff.l am thinking of writing a story . l am giving the introduction of my characters.

Daya : snr inspector of cid . very short tempered and misunderstands people very often.

Abhijeet : snr inspector of cid. Cool minded and treats shreya as his sister.

Shreya: inspector of cid . is engaged to Siddhartha but against her wish.

: forensic expert of cid. Good friend of daya.

The plot :

Shreya and abhijeet went to a museum. Someone sent data a picture of shreya and data was upset about Siddhartha he misunderstood abhijeet and shreya. Tarika somehow comes to know about dayas occur which forces tarika to misunderstand shreya and abhijeet. So what will happen? Shall I write the story? Pls review.


	2. Chapter 2 beginning of misunderstanding

Hello thank you very much for the sweet reviews. But I don't know whether I will reach your expectations. But I will try my level best. And I more thing I am very bad at Hindi specially the gender part. But I will write my stories in hindi as I feel cid stories are not so interesting in other languages. So pls ignore mistakes and bear with me.

So let's start.

One fine morning:

A girl was ready in a royal blue dress and was preparing for going locked Her house and moved towards her destination. After sometime she stopped her car and moved in the she collided with someone.

Man : shreya tumtum yahan?

Shreya:are!abhijeet sir aap ?

Abhi: haan wo mein bus aesehi aya tha.

Shreya:han sir mae bhi aesehi ghumne aayi this.

Abhi: what a co incidence! Think hair an mil gas to chalo ek saath ghumte hai.

Shreya: OK sir . chaliye

While they were roaming someone came there and was shocked to see them . he clicked some photos of them And sent it to someone else.

In cid bureau:

No case was reported. So everyone was in a relaxed mood data was bored as abhijeet stayed At home as he had come from a mission and it was shreya's off day.

Daya's phone beeped.

Daya: an kisne message unknown number. Ye kya hai. Abhijeet aur shreya ek saath kya kar rahe hai . Aaj to abhi ka off day hai . Usne to mujhe much nahi bola air museum chala gaya.

After sometimes came to bureau.

Tarika: are daya aaj abhijeet beauro nahi aaya?

Daya : pata nahi tarika(sounding a bit odd).

Tarika :kya hua days tum aise ajeeb she baat kyu kar rage ho?

Daya: tarika ye dekho(showing him the photo).

Tarika: ye to abhi aur shreya hain. Lekin ye Dino ek saath kya kar rahe hai?air ye abhijeet mujhe bina bataye kaise gaya?

Daya : yehi baat mujhe kab she pareshaan kar me rakha hai.

Tarika: par daya mujhe lagta hai ki hum kuch jyada hi sooch rahe hai? Achha think hai ek kam karte hai him in dono ko aik phone karte hai to San much clear ho jaayega.

They tried to contact them but abhis phone was switched off and Shreya did not pick up the phone. The situation became more suspicious. Tarika thought that they may be in some danger so data and tarika excused themselves from and went towards the museum (the museum s name was written below the photo).as soon as they reached they saw abhijeet and shreya were coming out of the museum while constantly talking with each and tarika followed abhi and shreyas car.

In abhis car:

Abhi:Shreya manna parega ye museum to bohot hi accha that.

Shreya: jee sir mujhe bhi bohot accha laga.

Abhi: shreya mujhe bohot bhuk laga hai chalo kuch khate hai.

They stopped near some restaurant and ate their food while laughing and gossiping. Dayaand tarika could see everything as the restaurant had glass doors and abhijeet were sitting by the fumed in anger seeing all this and clichéd the starring so tightly that his hands turned tarika was also feeling jealous but somewhere in her heart she could not believe it. After sometime shreya and abhi came out .as they were about to sit in the car shreya saw tarika in the car with data.

Shreya: abhijeet sir WO dekhiye tarika aur daya sir.

Abhi: are ye dono eksaath yaha kya kar rahe hai?

They moved towards daya car.

So how was the chapter? What will happen next and who sent the pic? Pls tell me how was I continue or not ? Pls review . thank you very much.

Bye and please review

Arohi.


	3. chapter 3

Abhijeet and shreya came towards dayas car.

Abhi: are daya tum aur tarika yaha kya kar rahe ho?

Daya(teasing): kyu sirf tum dono Hi ghumne a sakte ho hum nahi a sakte kya?

Abhi : are daya tum aide kyu bolrahe ho mai to you hi pucha.

Shreya understood what daya wanted to say .

Shreya: are daya sir aap galat soch rahe...

Suddenly dayas phone rang.

In call:

Daya: kya?kahan? Thik hai hum aate hai.

So the matter was stopped for the timing as a case was reported. It was a simple case and was solved by evening .

In beauro:

Noone was in the beaueo except abhi daya went somewhere and shreya was in the cafeteria with was about to leave when dayas phone beeped (daya left his phone by mistake). Abhi thought that it may be something important and data was his bff so he opened the inbox option. But instead of opening the new message by mistake he opened the previous message.

As the message opened abhi saw the pic and was shocked. He thought that who had sent the photo. Suddenly he heard someones footsteps and thought that it was days so he quickly close the message and kept the phone.

The person entered.

Abhi: are shreya tum ho.

Shreya : kyu sir aap kya soch rahe the ?

Abhi: nahi kuch nahi.

Shreya took her wallet and was about to leave when

Abhi: shreya WO mujhe tum se much kehna tha.

Shreya: jee sir boliye na.

Abhi: shreya wo main tumhe WO

Shreya: are sir aap itna hesitate kyu kar rahe hain boliye na

Abhi showed shreya the photo and the same questions arrived in shreyas mind which occurred in abhis mind.

Shreya: sir ye photo Daya sir ko kisne bheja ?

Abhi: wohi to main soch raha hu. An mein samjha days tab itna jealous kyu ho raga tha(with a smirk)

Shreya blushed on abhis comment .

Shreya: are sir Maine ye number kahi dekha hain .

Abhi : kaha shreya Sochi kaha dekha hain tumne?

Shreya shocked and stunned : sir ye to Siddharth ka dusra no hai.

Abhi: kya ?(super shocked) Lenin WO aisa kyu karega ?

Shreya ( in anger ): sir mujhe much dino we hi lag raha that ki ye Siddharth mujhe follow kar raha hai .

Abhi (unit tensionally): are shreya mujhe pata hai ki tum ye shadi apne papa me wajha she kar rahe ho lekin pls wise chillao mat.

Shreya( shocked): sir ye apko Kaise pata ki main shadi papa ke wajha se kar rahi hu?

Abhi( panicked ) : wo main yuhi bola.

Shreya : nahi sir pls boliye na aap kya jante gain pls sir

Shreya kept on persuading abhi and abhi tried his level best to dissuade her. In the mean time daya came to beauro but as he was about to enter he saw abhi and shreya talking. His anger raised more and he rushed out of beauro. As he came out he clashed with tarika.

Tarika: are data dekh me chalo abhi lag jata.

Daya: ekbar beauro se ho kar ao to tym bhi wise hi chalogi.

Tarika: tum kya bol rage ho mujhe much samaj me nahi a raha hain .

Daya took tarika towards beauro And after seeing them so close and the way they were talking made tarika very angry. They just could not tolerate the scene and went from there.

Inside the beauro :

After lot of argument abhi told shreya to meet him in cafe.

In cafe:

Shreya: ab to boliye sir .

Abhi: dekho shreya tumhari engagement fix hone ke bad daya ne mujhe ek letter diya that tumhe dene ke liye . (small pause) us letter me daya be apni dil ki bat likha tha . par jab mein tumhe wo letter dene tumhare ghar gaya that tab mujhe pata chala ki tum ye shadi apni papa me kehne par kar rahe ho.

Shreya( teary eyes): par sir apne WO letter mujhe kyu nahi diya ?

Abhi: pls shreya main aur nahi bol sakta Maine kisi se promise kiya( in my story abhi ne shreya ki kasam khaya that shreya ke papa me kehne par. )

Shreya : him cid officers hain sir him ye San baat nahi mante. Or sir apke ek promise me wajah she meri puri zindegi barbaad ho sakta hain.

Abhi: dekho shreya main tumhe apna behen manta hu or tum itna Bharosa kar sakti ho mujhpar ki mere rehte huye tumhe koi much nuksaan nahi pahucha Santa.

Shreya : nahi sir Aisi bat nahi hai.

Abhi: shreya ab ye Sab baate choro aur an yahan se chalo nahi to phirse WO Dono Hume galat samaj baithenge .

Here daya and tarika were fuming in anger as they saw abhi and shreya in the cafe.

Days past and daya and tarika behaved in an okward manner . although shreya and abhi knew the reason they could not do anything as Abhi told shreya not to disclose the matter .

After two days: abhi went to meet dhechu and told him to find information about Siddharth .

So here I end my chapter . how was it? Pls review. Shall l continue?


	4. Chapter 4note and request

Can any one pls tell me how to spell check. I just can't find find the option. Please forgive the mistakes in chapter two( or 3 including intro).

Thank you

Arohi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone thanks a lot for your lovely reviews . I am glad that you spent your precious time to read and review my story. It is really very sweet of you. And as anjanaa I read your review I am trying to change the track slightly but I can't change the entire plot as I have already written two chapters. So please bear with me and a lot of thanks to all of you for your suggestions.

So here is the next chapter.

At tarika's house.

Tarika was about to sleep when suddenly she noticed a group photo of daya ,abhi ,shreya and thought to herself:

Tarika ( to herself): kahi hum abhi or shreya ko le kar much zada he soch rahe hai . Aisa bhi to ho sakta hai ki WO dono sachme yuhi ghumne gaye the? Par WO admi kon tha jo hame WO photo bheje The ?

A stream of questions was running through her mind . slowly She slept thinking all this.

Daya's house.

Dayas Mind: kya him kuch galat soch rahe hai? Kya abhi aisa kar Sakta hai mere saath? Nahi nahi mai kuch zada soch raha hu ,abhi aisa kyu karega? Par WO photo Or WO restaurant me...

Days also slept thinking all this.

Abhi house.

Sorry days and tarika. main chahte huye bhi tumhe kuch nahi bol sakta. Ye shreya or mere bhai( daya) ka zindagi ka sawal hai . pls tumlog mujhe misunderstand mat karo.

Next day in cid beauro :

Abhi was sitting in the beauro engrossed in some files. Tarika was thinking of settling the matter with abhi so she went inside.

Tarika: good morning abhi.

Abhi: good morning tarika(casually).

Tarika was a bit offended at his reply as abhi did not even look at her properly while talking.

Abhi: tarika much kaam tha?

Tarika was more shocked when abhi asked this question. She tried to say something but abhis phone rang.

Abhi: ek minute ruko tarika mai ata hu .

Abhis behaviour showed that He tried to hide the conversation from tarika . after sometime abhi ended the call and came to tarika.

Tarika: abhi wo ...

Abhi: tarika I am sorry par mujhe much imp kaam hai.

And abhi rushed out of the beauro.

Data saw all this and was totally confused he did not know what to believe and what not. Tarika was also very hurt with abhis behaviour.

Abhi went to meet dhenchu as dhenchu had some very important Information.

Abhi:haan dhenchu bol kya khabar bolo.

Dhenchu: are abhi babu itna jaldi Kyu hai apko?

Abhi: dhenchu jaldi bol mere saath kya ho raga hai ye tu nahi samjhega.

Dhenchu: sir bohot Achchi khabar hai. Wo Jo Siddharth babu hai na wo bohot khatarnak hai .

Abhi: kya ? Bohot khatarnak!

dhenchu: jee sir Maine uska peecha karte karte ek bohot bara haveli mai Pahuncha . waha se uske gari me ek or aadmi baitha aur wo dono milkar ek dusra haveli me par Siddharth babu ne ek aadmi se bola ki kuch dino bad wo ek bohot bara smuggling hone wala hai .

Abhi: ka .ka .kya?(stammering). My god ye Siddharth itna khatarnak hai insaan hai. Shakal she to bhola bhala dikhta hai. Khair choro. Thank you dhenchu tune bohot help Kiya mera . ye le ( giving his money) or khabar mila to tabhi batana.

Abhi immediately went to shreya to give her the news and warn her to be careful.

Abhi went to shreya.

Abhi: shreya !

Shreya: kya huya sir?

Abhi told shreya everything and shreya was very much Shocked. Abhi also told her that she should avoid to go anywhere with Siddharth .he also told her to keep the matter secret or else other people might not believe them and again a confusion would create.

On the other hand purvi asked daya to give a file to abhijeet as she had some inportant work . But as he went towards the bureau he saw abhi and shreya talking. He was shocked as he thought how could abhi ignore tarika and speak to shreya.

So l end this chapter here .if you all do not like my idea then you are free to tell me . pls don't think that I will mind . I am always ready to accept your successions. Thank you and pls pks review.

Arohi.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. Sorry as I could not update yesterday as the chapter I typed somehow got deleted . thanks a lot for your sweet reviews . thanks a lot and pls keep reviewing.

So let's start:

Shreya was sitting alone in her room and Was thinking of the incidents. She was very upset as she thought that the distance between abhirika and duo were increasing only because of her. But her thoughts were disturbed by her cell phone . she picked up the call without seeing the number .

Shreya: hello .

Siddharth: Hi shreya main sid bol raha hu . wo kya hai na humari shaadi ko sirf two weeks baki hai ( sorry I forgot to tell you all that their marriage was fixed after two weeks) to mom bol rahi this ki Hume abhi se shopping karleni chahiye . to kya tum kal chal sakti ho shopping ke liye?

Shreya thought for a while as she remembered that abhi told her not to go anywhere with this sid . so she thought of speaking to abhi before telling anything to sid.

Sid: kya hua shreya?

Shreya: nahi much nahi WO sid main kal ka schedule check karke tumhe bad. Mein bolti hu.

Sid : OK par jaldi karna.

Shreya immediately called abhi.

Daya was near abhi when shreyas phone came.

Abhi: haan shreya bolo .

Daya became more attaintive after he heard shreyas name.

Shreya told abhi everything.

After listening to her abhi thought that it was not safe to speak in the bureau.

Abhi: shreya WO main tumhe ghar ja kar call karta hu .

Shreya :OK sir.

Abhi: take care .

Now every one in bureau was shocked about abhis over concern for shreya .

Daya could not believe his own ears . he thought how could abhi do this to him.

Later abhi called shreya and told her to go with sid but be careful. He also told her that she should inform him if anything happens . he told her that he would also follow her and sid .

Next day abhi and shreya both took leaves . now acp also started to think that why did Abhi and shreya take leaves together.

On the other hand shreya and sid went to a shopping mall . shreya was just casually looking at the dresses her main motive was to observe sid. After few minutes shreya saw that sid moved towards a corner to call someone. Shreya became more attaintive. After some time a man came towards shreya and sid .

Man: hello sid!

Sid: are anurag tum!

Anurag : haan lekin tum yaha or ye kaun hai

Sid : are ye hai shreya my fiancé.And shreya this is anurag my best friend.

After sometime the three of them finished shopping and went to a restaurant. But shreya did not like this anurag very much so she always kept an eye on him.

In the restaurant they ordered for juice.

As the juice was served sid took out his purse to pay the bill but intentionality he dropped his purse( it seemed that it was dropped by mistake to the Others)in front of shreyas feet.

Sid : oho shreya mera purse gir gaya pls uthao na.

As shreya bent down to pick the purse did mixed something in shreya's juice. But our shreya saw all this from a mirror. So as she was about to get up she intentionally pushed the table with her back . so the juice dropped on the floor.

Sid was very shocked to see all this but could not say anything.

Shreya :oho sorry ye juice to gir gaya.

Sid : koi baat nahi dusri le lete hai.

Shreya: nahi sid mujhe aur juice nahi peena hai tum log peelo .

So they finished their juices and Went towards the car . shreya thought that they may do something in the car so shreya told sid that she would sit at the back.

After sometime shreya felt that some smell was coming. Shreya thought that this may be dangerous so she looked here and there to find from where the smell was coming.

So end of my chappy I may post the next chapter tonight. pls read and review. All kinds of reviews are accepted. Thanks a lot for reading my story. So bye

Arohi.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone l am back . your reviews were wonderful. thanks a lot for reading and reviewing.

So let's start

In bureau:

Everyone was worried about Abhi and shreyas matter . suddenly dhenchu came there.

Daya: are dhenchu tu yahan kuch khabar hai kya?

Dhenchu: ha bohot khass khabar hai. Lekin ye abhijeet babu kahan hain?

Daya: abhi to aaj chutti pe hai tu haame bata na .

Dhenchu: nahi ye baat mai sirf abhi babu ko hi bata sakta hu.

Acp came there .

Acp: kya baat hai dhenchu mujhe bol.

Dhenchu: nahi acp saab ye khabar mai sirf abhi sir ko hi dunga or kisi ko nahi.

Now everyone was shocked. All thought what could be the which dhenchu would not even tell to acp.

Dhenchu walked out of the bureau as he didn't find abhi there. Dhenchu came out and called abhi.

Abhi: haan dhenchu bol?

Dhenchu told him what all happened in the bureau and since he could not find abhi there so he called him.

After listening to dhenchu abhi said.

Abhi: oh dhenchu ye tune kya kiya ab to pura cid team mujh per shak karega. Khair choro Jo ho gaya so ho gaya . bol kya bolna hai.

Dhenchu: khass khabar hai milna parega.

Abhi could not go to meet dhenchu as he had to follow shreya and sid so he told dhenchu his location . dhenchu went to meet abhi within five mins as the location was very close to bureau.

Dhenchu: abhi babu.

Abhi: are dhenchu tu a gaya bol kya bolna hai.

Dhenchu: wo abhi babu kya shreya mam us sid se shaadi kar rahi hai?

Abhi was a bit shocked as how did dhenchu know about this.

Abhi: dhenchu tujhe ye Kaise pata?

Dhenchu: WO main na did me aadmion ka peecha karte karte main ek Jaga par pahuncha waha par ek aadmi dusre se keh raha tha ki WO log sid or shreya mam ka shaadi karwane ke baad WO log shreya mam ko blackmail karke unse bhi bure kam karwaenge . or wo shreya mam se shaadi karke cid ko bhi kabza karenge . or wo Jo smuggling hone wala that na WO bhi is week me hoga.

Abhi: oh ho ye to bohot khatarnaak khiladi hai. Think hai dhenchu tu ja mai tujhse baad me baat karunga.

Meanwhile shreya was searching for that gas container. But she could not move too much or else did would doubt her . suddenly she found one small hole kind of a thing at the corner of her seat . she took her handkerchief and covered the hole. Next she switched on the small mouthpiece which was attached to her bag as she had to inform abhi about this . she started to faint( actually she was acting so that did could carry out his plan)and started telling: did mujhe much ajeeb sa mehsus ho raha hai pls winDow kholo...and she was senseless. Abhi became alert .

Anurag: lagta hai hamara plan successful ho raha hai.

Sid: are chup kar pehle confirm hone de phir chillana.

And he started to call and shake shrwya but no response so they were convinced.

Anurag: an to window khol or ac band kar warna hum log bhi senseless ho jayenge.

Sid: are kuch nahi hoga hum ne pehle se hi antidote le li agla mission shuru karna hoga.

Meanwhile abhi understood that it was time for arresting sid and his group. So he called daya .

Daya: hello.

Abhi: daya jald se jald hamare kuch officers ko le kar waha( he told some places name) par pahucho.

Daya: Lekin kyu?

Abhi: bad me sab samjhoge final Jo bol raha hu WO karo.

Abhi told him to come from the other direction so that they could trap did from both sides.

Sorry for a short chapter again but I really can't help it pks bear with me .may be next one will be the last one. And abhirika fans don't worry nothing will happen everything will be clear as I am a abhirika fan so I can't apart them. And dareya fans wait and and watch . so will shreya be safe or will she be harmed by did. So keep reading and reviewing.

One more thing I may not be able to update till the 21st as I will go to my uncles house tomorrow to celebrate my birthday on 21st. So for sure next update on coming Wednesday and if I am free I will update before that so bye. And pls review.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello I am back . sorry someone told me to update on 19 but I could not so I am finally back today.

Let's start.

Sid opened the window of the car to avoid suffocation .as he opened the window he suddenly noticed Cid's car( abhis car). He was really shocked and to see the car . so he drove the car in full speed.

Anurag: kya hua sid?

Sid:piche cid ki gari hai.

Here abhi understood that sid found out that cid was there. So he to drove very fast and told daya to come fast. At one point sid was trapped from both sides. Now abhi came out of the car and pulled out did from the car. Sid tried to release himself but failed. Now anurag pointed a gun on shreyas head( as she was unconscious ).

Anurag: an kya karo ge abhi babu an to ye larki humari kabze me...

Before he could say further shreya punched his hand and caught hold of his gun ( shreya was pretending to be unconscious )

But everyone was shocked to see what was happening .

Daya:ye ho kya raha hai?

Abhi: pehle ise bureau le chalo phir sab kuch pata chalega.

Sid was brought to the bureau .

Sid : aap log mujhe yahan kyu laye hai? Maine much nahi kiya.

Shreya showed the entire incidents of the day which was recorded in the small chip attached to her bag. And moreover daya gave him a tight slap.

Sid confessed his faults.

Abhi: ab bolo ye leader kaun hai ?

Sid: wo dad

Abhi: kya tumhare papa bhi shamil hai?

Sid: nahi WO asal me ye mere papa nahi hai ye ek most wanted dawn hai Jo har wakt ek special mask pehente hai isliye koi unme or mere papa me differentiate nahi kar sakte hai . or unhone mere mom dad ko kidnap karke rakhe hai .

Acp: par phir bhi tum to azad the par tumne cid ki madad nahi liye isliye tumhe bhi saza milegi.

Everyone was very much shocked .

Abhi: lekin unhone tumhe hi kyu chuna.

Sid:wo mere dad inke bohot hi achcha dost tha to unhone dad ko bhi is plan me shamil hone ke liye offer kiya. Par jab mere dad ne bola ki wo police mein complain karenge tou unhone ye sab kiya.

Abhi: ab bolo ye dad kaha milega?

Sid:aaj raat ko ek drug dealing hone wali hai to is sisile mein WO mujhe phone karenge.

Meanwhile sids phone rang. did was speaking to the so called father while the officers trapped the cal. The signal was near near the airport so they went there and caught him.

After being caught the man accepted his faults.

So finally the case was solved.

Both tarika and daya were very much embarrassed.

Abhi: kyu daya ab pata chala me kyu shreya me saath time spend kar raha that ( stressing on his words) .

Daya: WO boss sorry na pls aise mat bolo.

Tarika: WO shreya I am wo maine bhi tum per shak kiya .sorry

Abhi: are bhai meri existence ki to kisi ko fikar hi nahi hai.

Tarika: WO abhijeet ha tumhe bhi sorry.

Shreya: are ab to Sab thik ho gaya an ye Sab choro.

Abhi: are haan waise daya mere pass abhi bhi WO letter hai tum chaho to mai shreya ko de sakta hu.

Acp: are nahi an letter nahi an to directly shaadi ki card jaayega shreya ke .pass

Abhi: are wash sir kya baat kahi apne apne to daya ka muuh ka baat chin liya.

Acp: are abhi tum chinta mat karo mein tumhara bhi much ka baat chin lunga . an shaadi to tumhe bhi karni paregi aakhir dono kasam Jo khaaye the ek saath shaadi ka.

Salunkhe: are haan me bhi ye hi chahta hu nahi to agar or late kiya to tumhare bachcho ko dekne ki ichcha puri hone she pehle hi prithvi se janaa parega.

All laughed at this.

So end of my story. I no it was not nice . l had no other idea. But pls review both positive and negative reviews are welcomed. Pls review and bye.


End file.
